Confesión
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Ino se da cuenta de los sentimientos de su mejor amiga y decide darle un empujón para que por fin los admita.-¿Sabías que Naruto aceptó ir a comer con Hinata?/ Reto con mi hermanita: OS basados en canciones de... ¿Cumbia?/ #NaruSakuDay


**Nota de autor: **Hola, a quien sea que lea este OS. La explicación acerca de este lindo escrito es debido a que hace mucho mi hermana y yo nos pusimos a ¨analizar¨ las canciones de un estilo en especial: cumbia.

Nos dimos cuenta de que varias de ellas tenían una letra bastante intensa, así que me retó a hacer un One shot por cada mes, basándonos en una canción de este género.

Este OS correspondería al mes de Febrero hahaha pero aquí está(?

Gracias por leer(:

**Nota 2: **La verdad no quería dejar pasar el NaruSaku day, así que aquí me tienen con esta pequeña aportación.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ni tampoco soy la autora de la canción escogida.

_**Advertencias**__:_ Puede contener **OoC's** en los personajes, lenguaje vulgar, OC, **What if…?**

_**Aclaraciones**__:_

—lalala — dialogo.

¨_lalala_¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

_Lalala _recuerdos

_**Género**_: Romance

**Canción**: Amor secreto – Los ángeles azules

.

.

.

**Confesión**

_¨Y yo estoy entre la espada y la pared, ocultando este amor por ti…¨_

_Alejandro Vezzani_

_._

_._

_._

Eran pasadas de las 12 de la noche y Sakura no podía dormir, se la pasó rodando de un lado a otro de la cama, había algo que la dejaba tan fuera de sí.

Todo había sido por culpa de esa misión, ella estaba segura. Si no hubieran secuestrado a Hinata, si no hubieran tenido que enfrentarse, si no…

—¡Oh diablos! —Se maldijo, rodó en su cama y abrazó su almohada.

Sakura sabía que no podía echarle la culpa a eso, porque llevaba tiempo _sintiendo_ diferente cada que él iba por ella para comer, o cuando llegaba a visitarla o cuando…

—¡Ag! ¡Ya basta! —Gritó sonrojada. —¡Estúpido Naruto! ¡Estúpido! ¡Mil veces estúpido!

Gritó y comenzó a llorar, no _podía_ fijarse en él, no tenía derecho, no después de todas esas veces en las que lo rechazó. Se sentía tan mal, porque cabía la posibilidad de que él ya la hubiera superado, si se ponía a pensar él ahora era mucho mas respetuoso, se comportaba mas maduro y…

_¨¡Oh cielos! Eso fue…¨_

Pensó al recordar lo mucho que había cambiado él, pero… ¿Cómo pudo haberse enamorado de él? Antes no le gustaba, ni si quiera le llamaba la atención, siempre había sido Sasuke…

_¨Espera un momento… ¿Cuándo dejé de amar a Sasuke?¨_

Se volvió a rodar para quedar boca arriba, no había pensado en Sasuke desde aquella vez que casi la atraviesa o cuando la metió en ese genjutsu después de la pelea con Kaguya, ni siquiera se sintió triste por su despedida…

_¨Vaya, parece que él se ganó a pulso el que dejara de quererlo…¨_

En base a eso, comparó todo lo que Naruto había hecho (y seguía haciendo) por ella, después de eso, ya no le quedaba duda de por qué se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

Se acomodó sobre un costado, viendo su balcón, y se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

Ese era el día en el que siempre comía con Ino, desde que ambas habían asumido responsabilidades grandes, Ino ahora era la Matriarca del clan y ella había sido nombrada jefa del hospital, no tenían muchos días libres para verse así que habían acordado que los miércoles en la mañana irían a almorzar y ponerse al día. La rubia tenía un nuevo chisme que contarle y con cada palabra que salía de la boca de su amiga sentía que le crujía el corazón.

—¿Me estas escuchando, frente? —Le gritó al verla irse en sus pensamientos, Sakura suspiró.

—Si, cerda. Lo hice…—Le dijo desanimada.

Naruto había aceptado a ir al Ichiraku con Hinata, vaya noticia.

—Si me disculpas… yo…—Dudó por un segundo qué excusa usar para zafarse de esa situación. —Regresaré al hospital, nos vemos luego Ino.

Se despidió de ella sin siquiera voltearla a ver, caminó rumbo al hospital pero en su trayecto se desvió hacia la academia. Vio la entrada y, a lo lejos, el columpio donde Naruto solía sentarse, como si de un imán se tratase, se acercó a él.

Sonrió al recordarlo ahí sentado, ella era muy chica para darse cuenta de lo mucho que sufría el niño, sus padres tampoco hicieron nada para educarle bien, había sido una niña consentida siempre, le habían dado todo cuanto quería, así que no entendía a Naruto, no sabía lo que él estaba pasando y, había que ser sincera, no le importaba mucho. Acarició las cuerdas del columpio y sintió que sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

—Perdóname Naruto…—Dijo en voz baja. —Sé que nunca fui una gran compañera y aun así… Tu siempre viste por mí, me cuidaste y yo…— Se le cortó la voz y como acto reflejo se sentó en él.

Su corto cabello se acomodó como cortina, ya que ella se había inclinado para tratar de calmarse, pero sus lágrimas no querían parar. Cubrió su rostro con sus manos, hipó un poco y trató de recobrar la compostura.

—No te merezco. —Concluyó ella. —No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti… Yo…

—Tu eres lo suficientemente buena para cualquiera, Sakura. —Le dijo Naruto mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

Sakura tenía los ojos, todos llorosos, abiertos de par en par por el asombro.

¿Cuándo había llegado él ahí?

¿Cuánto había escuchado?

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?

—¿Naruto…?

—Lo siento, sé que no debía de escucharte… Pero…—La soltó para ponerse frente a ella, rascándose la cabeza con ese tic nervioso que siempre lo caracterizaba y sonrojado, claramente abochornado por haberla espiado. — Te vi caminando muy cabizbaja y me preocupé, te seguí para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien y cuando comenzaste a hablar yo…

Ella lo vio horrorizada.

¡La había escuchado! Sentía que se quería morir. Naruto acercó su mano para limpiarle los rastros de lágrimas, con una sonrisa tierna, al final le acarició la mejilla.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte. —Le dijo él sinceramente.

Con su mano acunando la mejilla de la chica se acercó para besar su frente, Sakura sentía que su corazón quería salirle del pecho. Pero rápidamente reaccionó y se alejó de él.

—Naruto, lo siento… te has distraído por mi culpa, Hinata te ha de estar esperando…— Se levantó de aquel columpio y se alejó de él.

Él reaccionó y la tomó de la mano.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no estoy por ir con Hinata. —Al escuchar aquello volteó a verlo, interrogante. —Vengo de verla, pero solo fue para agradecerme.

—Oh, vaya… yo… me tengo que ir, debo seguir mi trabajo en el hospital. —Le dijo desganada.

—¿Por qué estas así? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo que te sintieras así? —Preguntó preocupado.

Ella lo vio, como decidiendo entre decirle o no la verdad. ¿Sería correcto decirle que estaba enamorada de él?

_¨No¨_

Se respondió inmediatamente, ya lo había echo una vez, aunque esa vez lo había hecho para detenerlo y librarlo de la promesa que le había hecho, ahora sentía que por culpa de eso no tenía el derecho de declararse como era debido.

Tenía miedo de que él no le creyera, que le dijera que no…

_¨¿Cómo era posible que tú no tuvieras este miedo al decir abiertamente lo que sentías, Naruto?¨_

—No te preocupes, no es nada. —Le dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

—Sabes que a mi no me puedes mentir… —La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó fuertemente.

Ese era el día en que Naruto se había enamorado de ella cuando eran niños, el tenerla así de cerca en ese día en especial era reconfortante, un sentimiento contradictorio a toda la preocupación que sentía por verla así de rota.

—Me gustas…— Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la pequeña frase dicha por Sakura, en un susurro, tan bajito que Naruto creía que había sido su imaginación. La soltó poco a poco para verla de frente.

Sakura creyó que todo había terminado, puesto que él la había soltado, tomaría eso como una negativa y se iría con la poca dignidad que aún le quedaba.

—Repítelo. —Le pidió Naruto cuando la vio a los ojos.

—Yo…—Sakura se quería negar, pero vio en sus ojos un brillo extraño. — Me gustas…

Naruto, ahora sí en todos sus sentidos, le sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias…—Le dijo mientras la abrazaba y cargaba para dar vueltas con ella, Sakura solo pudo aferrarse fuertemente a él para no caer, pero con una sonrisa que hacía que le doliera la cara. — ¡Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!

Ella soltó una carcajada y él no pudo más que seguir abrazándola.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia? —Preguntó rápidamente cuando se separó de ella, no podía esperar más, ya había esperado mas de 10 años para escucharla decir esas palabras.

Ella se sonrojó al oír la pregunta, no podía creer que se lo estuviera pidiendo.

—Si…— Asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía eufóricamente. —Si… ¡Si quiero!

Y lo abrazó, sintiendo ambos corazones frenéticos.

Ino vio todo desde lejos, había sido demasiado cruel diciéndole aquello a Sakura, pero necesitaba darle un empujón para que por fin aceptara lo que sentía por Naruto.

Se alejó para darles la privacidad que merecían y sonrió satisfecha por su gran trabajo.

—Tal vez debería trabajar como casamentera en mis tiempos libres. —Dijo en son de burla.

Fin.


End file.
